


Become a colleague

by Darlos



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlos/pseuds/Darlos
Summary: Hikaru loves Urara at the first time they met. But did Urara knew this....
Relationships: Hikaru/Ozu Urara
Kudos: 4





	Become a colleague

It's been a month since Urara met her new colleague. He is tall, handsome with a shiny smile, just like a prince-that was what Houka said

The Ozu girls work together in a small bakery next to their house, Houka is the cashier while urara is busy in the kitchen making delicious and beautiful cakes, breads and pies.

"Sorry, but I heard that there is a staff-hiring in here, right?"  
Urara has never paid attention to anyone even though she is 20 years old now. But that's the firrst time, there's a guy who smiled at her in a friendly manner

Makito has his own farm, while Tsubasa is preparing for his boxing match, and Kai is still a high school student; that's the reason why Hoika and Urara need someone who can can take care of the porters and cleaning

-You look like you're liking him, right?  
Houka touched her sister's elbow, who still thinking wanderingly as she watched the handsome young man tending to the bonsai  
-Oh... Wait? What did you say?  
-You. Like. Hikaru -Houka underlined each words that she said- You. Fall. In. Love  
-No, I'M NOT!  
-Don't lie, Urara. You can't elude someone experienced in love like me  
Urara didn't understand. How can she fall in love with a guy that she just met more than a month?

Urara sometimes hates herself for being too shy to date with someone. All she has is her cooking ability. She never thought she would like someone, because she felt she was not worthy  
"Your relationship is quite good. Why don't you try to make it better? What if he accept you and become your boyfriend? Isn't that great?"  
Hikaru? Her... Boyfriend? But how.... And is it possible...

-Sorry, there's a cat in the warehouse so I....  
He looked flustered as he was full of scratches from the cat he held in his hand, while the cat was full of flour. Something made her unconsciously laugh, a beautiful smile like that of an angel. That made him feel his heart beating harder  
-I'm so sorry. I just... Your face was so funny with that unkempt hair  
-Oh uhm... What should we do know with this cat?  
-It looks like a wild cat. I think we could adopt him  
It's good if their bakery having a cat. It may attract more cat lovers come here. And it will help her get rid of the rats, as long as it doesn't do any damage if they teach it in the right way  
-Well, so Smoky has his parents now -Hikaru laugh  
-Parents... Who?  
-I'm the father, you're the mother  
She thought she heard wrong, until he patted her head and said:  
-Let's go mommy Urara, time to take a bath for our son


End file.
